Making Good
by Pricat
Summary: Elphaba gives Galinda her daughter Mari to raise but she has magic just like her mother but will things be different this time around or will history repeat itself? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Making Good**

**A/N I was listening to the song Making Good by Stephanie J Block from the 5th anniversary Wicked soundtrack and I imagined what would happen if Elphaba had a daughter but she didn't want to be a witch and Elphaba didn't want her child to end up like her. I hope other Wicked fans enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Elphaba sighed as she heard the babe in her arms look at her happily. She had dark eyes like her mother but had green skin too. She sighed realising that her daughter would be treated the same as she had been growing up but wondered something._

_"Maybe things will be different with you child._

_Maybe you won't turn out like me." she thought as she rocked the babe in her arms._

_She was about toleave Oz when she realised there was only person she could trust with her child._

_"I know Galinda will raise her well." Elphaba thought as she snuck into the Emerald City in a hooded cloak._

_"Ssh Mari. The Witch Hunters will hear and come after us." she said softly to the baby as she entered the emerald castle._

_Galinda was feeling depressed. She had the popularity she'd wanted from the other Ozians but she still felt empty inside. She missed Elphaba a lot and wished she was with her._

_"....Galinda..." she heard somebody say as she turned around and gasped in awe._

_"E-Elphie?_

_What're you doing here? The other Ozians have been very cruel when they talked about you but I'm so happy you're here._

_Maybe we can be friends again." she told her._

_"Galinda I'm not staying._

_But before I go, I want you to look after something for me." the witch told her._

_Galinda gasped at the babe sleeping in her arms after Elphaba handed her to her._

_"This is my daughter Mari._

_She's like me but has magic like me but I don't want her to end up like me._

_That's why I want you to raise her." Elphaba told her._

_Galinda was a little startled and worried._

_"Elphie you know I would do anything to help you but..... are you sure you want me to raise her?_

_She is your daughter after all." she said softly with sadness in her eyes._

_"I'm sure I want you to Galinda. I don't want her to end up like me when she's older and I know she'll do something great unlike me." Elphaba answered her as Mari seemed happy in Galinda's arms._

_".....Okay I will raise her as if she were my own child." Galinda told her._

_Elphaba smiled at that but when Galinda turned around, she was gone._

_Elphaba sighed as she left the Emerald City for the Wicked West....._


	2. Somebody Who Understands

**Making Good**

It was early morning in the Emerald City and Galinda was already awake. She was thinking, remembering that day when Elphaba had given her only child to her so she could raise her as her own but she was worried because Mari was now five years old but she had concealed the child's green skin by magic so she looked like any normal Ozian child but the others could tell she was different.

Mari now had fair skin like Galinda's but had Elphaba's long black hair and her dark eyes as well as magic.

Other Ozian children teased her and ran from her because their parents had warned them about her but she didn't have her mother's problem with water.

Galinda hated seeing the young girl so upset when others teased or made fun of her and tried to comfort her but the hurt remained in the girl's heart but she also had love and compassion.

She never knew about her real mother but sometimes had dreams about her which Galinda often heard about and was worried.

"_Galinda..... can you hear me?_

_I'm right in front of you."_ she heard a familiar voice say as Elphaba appeared before her old friend. Galinda was happy to see her but also sad. She began to remember the days they'd spent at Shiz.

"H-How can you be here?

Won't the Witch Hunters find you?" Galinda asked worriedly.

"_Don't worry Galinda. They won't find me._

_I can project myself astrally._

_I see Mari has grown well._

_I knew you would be the right one to trust with her and nobody knows her secret, that she is my child._

_As long as nobody knows, she is safe_." she replied smiling as she vanished.

Galinda heard a soft voice.

It was Mari in her room. The five year old hid her sad face behind her long dark hair. The other children had been mean to her again and she hated it but didn't understand why they were so mean to her.

She'd only wanted to be their friend but was distracted when she heard a soft voice as she went into the cellar.

She heard soft crying as she entered.

"H-Hello is anybody in here?" she called out softly.

"I'm here." a voice replied. A figure came out of the shadows. It was a strange looking boy with a tail, fangs, eye slits and wings growing from his back.

They were powerful and dragon like.

Fire burst forth from his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Nobody has been here for a long while.

You have magic in you, no?" he replied.

She nodded in reply.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"I'm Kali. I'm a dragon but my mother was lost when the Wizard lived here. He was very bad to my mother and I. He locked us in a cellar to starve." he answered her.

"I'm Mari.

My mother's gone too but somebody takes care of me." she replied to him. He smiled hearing that.

"_Somebody who understands how I feel."_ he thought as he followed her out of the cellar.

He was playing with him in her room but Galinda walked in while they were asleep and smiled.

"_Whereever you came from, you've seemed to make her happy which only happens when I'm with her."_ she thought leaving the room closing the door softly but she was worried about Mari's future.

The spell would conceal her appearance but as she grew older, others would be able to see her and realise that she was Elphaba's daughter and hate her but shook the thoughts out of her mind.

"_I will not let it happen to her._

_I promised Elphie that things would be different."_ she thought looking out over all of Oz.....


	3. Regretting the Pain

**Making Good**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Here's more.**

Mari was afraid of what she could do. She'd heard other Ozians mutter and whisper things about her but Galinda had told her not to pay attention to them. She was now eight years old. But tears were in her dark eyes.

She missed Kali. He'd left when she turned eight when Flyero took the dragon boy from her. He'd told Galinda it was for her own good but it wasn't.

Galinda knew how miserable the young girl was without her friend.

"_I miss you Kali._

_I wish that Flyero wouldn't have taken him away from me." _Mari told herself.

She'd started normal school with other Ozian kids but they were cruel and mean towards her just because of Elphaba being her mother.

Galinda then saw somebody appear but was angry.

It was Flyero.

"....Look I know what I did was out of line but having somebody like Kali with somebody as powerful as Mari is dangerous.

You remember how powerful Elphaba was?

Do you really want Mari to be like her?" he told her. Anger blazed in the Good Witch's eyes hearing that.

"H-How dare you say that?

I thought you cared about Elphaba!

I thought you loved her!" she yelled.

Flyero looked away from her.

"Things change Galinda.

I wouldn't expect you to understand." he replied to her.

She had a feeling he couldn't forgive Elphaba for leaving that night to try and Nessa when they'd spent that one magical night together. He thought that was more important than him.

"I feel sorry for you." a voice said to him which made Galinda nervous.

It was Mari.

"Your heart is cold and hurting.

You may think you're mad at my mother but deep down inside you miss her.

After you heard about the melting, you thought it would be better to forget but that isn't working so well for you. I know you loved her even if Aunt Galinda loved you too." the girl told her with her dark eyes closed.

"_How is that possible?_

_I know her magic is strong but that strong?"_ Galinda thought nervously.

Flyero said nothing as he left.

Galinda heard him cry.

"Honey..... how did you do that to Flyero?" she asked the young girl.

"I can see what's in people's hearts through my magic. I've been able to do it for a long while now but I never told you because I didn't want you to be scared." Mari told her softly.

Elphaba saw her daughter and Galinda together and smiled sadly.

"So she has grown up nicely.

I knew Galinda would take care of you.

Maybe one day..... we will be a family." she told herself but saw Flyero and saw his heart was in deep pain.

"_I must speak to him, make him feel better."_ she thought turning into an eagle and flying off to the forest where Flyero was alone.

He then was surprised to see the eagle and gasped seeing it's dark eyes.

"E-Elphaba?" he asked as the eagle transformed back into her normal self.

"Hello Flyero." she said softly to him.


	4. Trying to Make Amends is Hard

**Making Good**

"What do you want?" Fieryo asked Elphaba with anger but sadness in his eyes.

Elphaba looked hurt hearing his tone.

It reminded her of her father.

"I-I never meant to hurt you..... or anybody, okay? It was just a few mistakes, okay?

Besides I did want to be with you that night but Nessa needed me more. I care about you.

Can't you see that Fieryo?" she answered sadly.

He was in shock hearing that but felt guilty.

"Elphaba..... I-I'm sorry.

It's just I thought you left the Emerald City because of me." he said softly to her.

But she was still angry about the way he'd treated Mari when he'd visited Galinda.

She knew that he'd done that out of anger.

"Maybe I should leave you alone to think." she told him turning back into the eagle and flying off.

"_What have you done now?_

_Trying to talk to her made things worse. I hope she'll be okay._

_I still..... love her but is it worth risking my repuation for her?" _he thought sadly.

"Galinda..... are you mad at me?" Mari asked her sadly.

"What makes you think that honey?" Galinda asked her worriedly.

"Because of my magic and because people are afraid of me because of who my Mommy is.

Fieryo is right.

I am dangerous." the eight year old told her adopted daughter. Galinda was scared by this. Mari was very insecure about herself because of what other Ozians told her.

She wanted to protect her like she'd promised Elphaba she would.

"You're not dangerous honey.

You're just a girl with a lot of magic and nervous about it and yourself. I know you're a nice person like your mother Elphaba.

It's.... just other people don't take the time to see what's inside." she told her as she hugged her.

Elphaba smiled as she appeared at the Emerald City and landed in Galinda's room. The Good Witch was excited about seeing her friend once more but was nervous about Mari.

"Why does she need help?

Is something wrong with her?" Elphaba asked, worry in her dark eyes. Galinda sighed trying to find the right thing to say without scaring her.

"She's just very shy and insecure but also scared of herself because of her powers.

I was hoping you could help her but I'm not sure how she'd react." Galinda told her. Elphaba nodded as she heard that. Mari was like her as a child and she needed help but was worried about talking to her.

"I'll try but she might be sad or want me to stay.

You know I can't since all of Oz hates me along with Mari." Elphaba told her as she went to Mari's room. Mari was lying on her bed hugging a stuffed dragon. Elphaba sighed sadly.

"_I hope this goes well."_ she thought approaching Mari carefully.

Mari gasped looking up into Elphaba's dark eyes which were like hers.

"Y-You're my Mom.

Why.... did you leave me with Galinda?

I don't understand." Mari told her.

Elphaba sighed sadly at that. She didn't know what to say to the eight year old to comfort her. She knew that it wasn't Mari's fault she'd left her there with Galinda.

"I..... had no choice honey.

I wanted to be your mother it's just..... I didn't want you to end up like me when you're older. I made a lot of mistakes because of my magic but I can't fix them so all Oz hates me and fears you because you're my daughter but I know you're good hearted since Galinda taught you so much.

I always have loved you since you were born but I wish that Oz would understand I'm trying to repent for my mistakes." she explained to her. Mari understood but was sad. She loved her mother too but wanted her to stay with her.

"Mari it's too dangerous for me to stay." Elphaba said but there was great sadness in her eyes.

"But I want you to!" Mari protested but Elphaba stroked her daughter's long black hair as she calmed down.

"I want to but I can't. If Ozians found out, it would cost Galinda everything she worked hard for.

The Witch Hunters would be after me and I don't want to be melted again.

But I always will love you and one day we will be together again." she told her.

Mari understood as she saw her mother leave her room. Galinda saw her enter the throne room and saw sadness in Elphaba's dark eyes and understood that it was because of Mari.

"S-She wanted me to stay with her but I know I can't!" she replied to her.

"You should stay.

Mari really needs you right now Elphie.

Besides my being the Good Witch doesn't matter if you and Mari can be a family." Galinda told her. But there was doubt in her eyes at that hearing that.

"I know it does.

It's something you've wanted since Shiz." she said leaving.

Galinda sighed seeing that.

_"Maybe I was too harsh on her_." she thought sadly seeing somebody who hadn't been in Oz since Elphaba had became the Wicked Witch of the West.....


	5. Not Expecting This

**Making Good**

Galinda was stunned and worried that the Wizard was here. She wondered why he'd came back but right now wasn't the right time to talk about this especially with Mari around.

"You look surprised to see me Galinda.

Why so upset?" he told her but Galinda wouldn't let him know about Mari because he wouldn't understand. That had happened to Elphaba because she had been mixed up in his plans.

"Why're you here?

I thought I banished you." she answered him. The Wizard sighed hearing that. He knew Galinda cared about Elphaba even though she was his daughter.

"I have returned to take care of Oz again but...... I've heard things." he told her.

"What kind of things?" Galinda asked him nervously.

She had a feeling he was talking about Mari.

"That you're looking after a young girl with powers like Elphaba.

Is that true?" he said to her.

"Her name is Mari and she's Elphaba' s child.

She asked me to take care of her so she wouldn't end up like Elphaba and be hated." she retorted angrily.

He saw Mari and gasped in shock.

"_She looks just like Elphaba at eight years old._

_Maybe this time things will be different."_ he thought as Mari hid behind Galinda.

"She doesn't trust you which is smart.

Considering you screwed up her mother's future." Galinda said as she and Mari left. Elphaba saw that her father was in the Emerald City and was angry. She knew that her father wouldn't understand Mari.

"Elphie it's okay.

I don't know why he returned but he said he wanted to take over Oz again like he used to.

Something's not right." Galinda told her as Mari was asleep.

Tears were in Elphaba's dark eyes at that.

"_How dare he come back and try to mess things up again?_

_Mari will be treated worse thn before."_ she thought looking away sadly but felt Galinda's arms around her. She knew how much Elphaba wanted to be accepted along with Mari.

"Don't worry it'll be fine.

Maybe things will be different this time." she reassured her softly.

But Elphaba wasn't sure.

The Wizard sighed sadly. He was happy to be back in the castle but was somehow sad and felt empty for some reason but didn't know why. He knew it was because of Galinda and Elphaba leaving him but now he'd missed his chance to make amends. He hoped that they would give him a second chance.

But Fiyero was worried about Elphaba and Galinda because he hadn't seen them in a little while.

"_I hope nothing has happened to them."_ he thought sadly giving a lingering look at the green castle....


	6. Decisions Must Be Made

**Making Good**

**A/N Here's more of this.**

**So sorry for not updating but since it's Halloween, I wanted to update but I hope other Wicked fans enjoy.**

* * *

Galinda aighed later that night as she was in bed but couldn't sleep remembering what Fieryo and Mari had told her but she wished things could be the way they were when Elphaba had first came to Shiz with Nessa but knew that couldn't happen because of what had happened that fateful day in this very castle after Elphaba had taken the Grimmerie but she shook the memories from her mind as she heard the door open slightly as she saw a slender figure enter the room but saw it was Mari in her black night gown but there was sadness in her dark eyes as the blonde haired woman wondered what was bothering the young child.

"I-I had a bad dream about my mother." she said softly.

Galinda was nervous hearing that but understood that Mari and Elphaba had an emotional link to each other so the young witchling was seeing her mother's memories along with the normal dreams of an eight year old but Galinda was shocked seeing that the girl's fair skin was becoming like her mother's knowing that the spell she'd put on her was beginning to weaken but she had a feeling Elphaba wanted this to happen but she feared the mocking and teasing she would endure from others.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure things will be better in the morning." she assured her.

"But what if they're not?" Mari asked her.

Galinda sighed hearing that knowing that she was a little like her mother, doubtful and depressed sometimes.

But she sighed watching the young girl fall asleep but got out of bed but saw somebody show up that she'd banished from Oz a long time ago.

The Wizard's smile vanished seeing anger in her eyes.

"What're you doing here?

I banished you a long time ago!" she said angrily.

He knew she was angry at him but had a good reason to be angry but he was here about Mari.

"What do you want with her?

I promised Elphaba you of all people would never get his hands on her daughter." she said.

"Now Galinda be reasonable.

You know Mari is getting stronger like her mother even inheriting her green skin but if she remains in the Emerald City, she might become like her mother and destroy Oz.

If she were in Shiz or with me, she would learn to keep her magic under control." he said to her.

Galinda was full of rage at that.

She knew that she would never in her right mind let Mari be with him or go to Shiz but maybe he was right as she heard roaring from her room as she saw a dragon beside Mari but the young witchling had made it from her magic while asleep but the Wizard was amazed at this as the dragon burst fire at him but Galinda smiled as they left the room but the Wizard was angry.

"That is why she must go with me!" he demanded leaving.

Galinda then peeked in as the young girl slept.

She had a lot on her mind.......

* * *

In her castle in the Wicked West, Elphaba was still awake thinking of Mari and her mother Melena as she was listening to the music box her mother had given her when she was eight but it made her think of Mari and Galinda. She wanted to be with them but knew the Witch Hunters would be after her if she set foot in the Emerald City but saw Galinda appear with sadness in her eyes as she explained to her what had happened tonight but the raven haired witch was angry as she heard that the Wizard was after Mari but needed to think of something to help her child as Galinda saw her stop the music box kn owing it was making her think of Mari but there was only one thing to do.

"I'll have to train her myself to use her magic." she said simply.

Galinda was in awe hearing her say that.

"Elphie are you sure you want to do this?

It could be dangerous." Galinda told her.

"I know but it's the only way I can save Mari from the Wizard or going to Shiz." she answered.

Galinda understood as she saw great sadness in Elphaba's dark eyes but knew how much she cared about Mari and her even after all that had happened but she hoped that Mari would not end up like her because of this.

She watched as Galinda left.

She hoped Mari would be okay with this.........


	7. Going To The Wicked West

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and so sorry for not updating in a very long while but I am making Fiyero, Elphaba's love as they deserve to be together.**

**Plus Mari is coming to live with her mother.**

**Thanks so much to everybody who revuiewed.**

* * *

Elphaba was nervous the next morning in her castle home in the Wicked West as Mari would be living with her again but she was afraid in case her own daughter grew up like her.

She knew that wouldn't happen but she didn't want Mari to know what she'd done as she knew her daughter had talent but sighed hearing footsteps.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said as she turned around.

Her dark eyes widened as she saw he wasn't a scarecrow anymore but the handsome yet rebellious prince she'd fallen in love with at Shiz.

"H-How did this happen Fi?" she asked him.

He laughed at her as she was being shy like at Shiz.

He answered with a kiss making her blush.

"I've missed you Elphie.

You know we were meant to be.

Let's try again." he told her.

The green skinned woman smiled.

"I'd like that Fiyero.

But nobody should know apart from us and Galinda." she said.

Fiyero understood knowing that the Ozians would be upset if they found out that they were in Love again and make things worse especially for Mari and Elphaba couldn't bear for that to happen to her daughter.

She kissed him with happy tears in her eyes.

* * *

Galinda was quiet as she and Mari were eating breakfast as today Mari would be going to be reunited with Elphaba and she was nervous about this as the spell that hid her green skin was beginning to weaken and the youngster was curious about herself.

She knew Elphaba would be able to help her with these things.

She just hoped Mari wouldn't be upset learning about herself.

But soon it would be time to go to the Wicked West.

* * *

Mari wondered where they were going as she and Galinda were travelling in the bubble as Galinda hadn't told her where she was going but saw the young girl frown as they were approaching the Wicked West as they landed outside the castle.

"Where're we?

This isn't the Emerald City." Mari said.

"Come on honey." Galinda said as they went inside.


End file.
